


How Many is Too Many

by KC19



Series: How Many is Too Many [1]
Category: porn - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, Porn, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KC19/pseuds/KC19
Summary: Sex, nothing but Sex
Series: How Many is Too Many [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693765
Kudos: 4





	1. The Beach

Daisy woke up and found herself on a life raft floating in the ocean, she pull herself together and paddle using her legs to the island nearby. She spent the whole day walking around and shouting for attention, she stopped when the sun is about to set. She starting making shelter and started a fire, by the time she got comfortable it was completely dark. When she wakes up in the morning, the fire was out but her shelter was still standing solid. She spent half a day expending and improving her living space, preparing to have to stay there long term. After she was satisfied, she started collecting food. Catching fish in the ocean, collecting shellfishes and fruits enough for a week. It was once gain dark when she was done. She dedicated the next day on finding other humans and seeking help. Lining up rocks to spell SOS, walking multiple km each direction yelling hello. Without any luck, she went to sleep under her shelter next to the fire. 2 hours into, she was woken up by a nudge on her shoulder. She opens her eyes and saw three men kneeling over her, she was so happy she jumped to her knees to hug Ben which was closes to her. Thinking she was alone and was too excited to realize, she was in her panties and a loose singlet without bra. Her tits were exposing on and off, Ben felt her nipples against his chest.

For the next few days, they all slept in a row with Daisy above their head. One night Ben couldn’t stop remembering how he was hugged that night and how her tits felt on his chest, his raised his head and stared at Daisy’s boobs. Wearing a t shirt with no bra, the shape of her tits and nipples was outlined. The longer he stared, the harder his cock got. Couldn’t help himself, Ben sat up and woke the other two men up. He told them he is going to fuck Daisy, Andy and Cody ask him to hold on. Ben explains how horny he is for Daisy and ask them to look at Daisy. Three of them kneeling in front of Daisy that is sleeping on her side, squeezing her tits together. After a few minutes, all three of them has a full boner. They started having discussion on how to have their way with her, after a short discussion they went into action. At the same time, Cody lifted Daisy off her back and put her on his lap. Andy lifted Daisy by the waist, Ben took off Daisy’s pants and spread her legs. Daisy woke up to find Cody groping both tits and his cock next pressing up against her back. Andy squeezing her waist and kissing her on the mouth. Ben has his face between her legs, sucking on her pussy. Not fully aware what is happening, all she reacted naturally. Moaning slightly, while twitching her body. When she realizes they are having their way with her without consent, she started pushing away. Cody then gripped her tighter around her around; Ben pushes her leg even wider and onto the ground. Andy ripped off Daisy’s t shirt and started playing with her nipples with his tongue. Cody told Ben to switch, Cody then went down on Daisy with full force. Then it was Andy’s turn, he finger fucked Daisy with flicking her clit with his tongue. While they take turn eating her pussy, Daisy was begging them to stop at the same time moaning and screaming slightly. Ben then ask if everyone is done tasting her pussy, because he is going to start fucking her. He then knelled down with Daisy’s legs around his waist, without any teasing he pushes his rock hard cock into Daisy’s pussy. Having his cock fully inside her pussy, Ben paused and started moaning and telling them how tight Daisy is. He then starting slow, then fuck her faster and faster. Ben stayed full speed for about 3 minutes before pulling out that sprayed his cum on the sand. Cody then quickly took over Ben’s spot between Daisy’s legs, very slowly sliding his 9 inch cock into her wet pussy. Even when his tip reaches the deepest part, there was still room to push. He took his cock out slow and putting it back in all the way again, each time he does it he push a little harder. Daisy jumps and makes the sexiest moan every time he reaches the deepest, started screaming when he increase his speed and pounding the deepest every time. Ben was fucking like he could go on forever, until Andy couldn’t wait any longer and ask for his turn. Ben lay down next to Daisy to play with her body and lips. Andy lifted Daisy up on her hips, directed her pussy towards his fully erected cock. Pulling her hip closer to his body, pushing his cock into her pussy fully. Daisy could feel how hard his cock is, the heat, the veins and how it is vibrating in her pussy. After the first penetration, Andy started fucking in full speed. Daisy although was still begging them to stop, but she couldn’t help but squirted all over Andy’s abs. The longer he fucks her hard, the more cum was squirting out of her pussy. When he was ready, Andy dropped her and ejaculated his cum into the sand. Cody was still hard, he put his body over Daisy. Kissed her on the lips while guiding his cock into her pussy once more, this point Daisy has no more fight in her. Still kissing, he gyrate his hip in full speed. Although wasn’t fucking her too deeply like before. The tip of his cock was completely rubbing on her G spot, they came together after 5 minutes. Cody came on her belly, she was left laying there to her own demise while they men high five each other.

The next day the three men got up to found Daisy gone with some of the things. Daisy was upset on how the three men violated her last night, used her as a sex toy. So she took off to find another spot to settle down, she spent all day doing what she did before with shelter and help signals. Being exhausted when she starting walking away, she actually didn’t go as far as she thought she did. She thought and felt like she is on the other side of the island, in reality she is only 500 meter around the corner. I guess having three cock ripping apart her pussy for 2 hours straight can do that to a woman. It didn’t take long for the three men to find her; they went on with their day without interrupting her. 3 days has past, Daisy has forgotten about what has happened. Little did she know, the men have been growing up their appetite for her in that few days. One night she took a bath in the ocean, she walks up the beach completely naked. Even before she was completely out of the water, Andy grabbed her from the side. Raised one of the leg over his shoulder and pushes his already rock hard cock into her pussy. Daisy could tell it was Andy immediately just by the feel of his cock inside her, she was frighten but was in no position to fight back. She was basically held up in the air by Andy’s hands on her waist, and his relentless pounding. After Andy was done, Daisy fell on the sand and saw Andy’s semen shot out 1 meter from his cock and into the ocean. While she was trying to stand up, on her knees she saw Ben and Cody walking towards her. Andy has his hand over her shoulder not letting her up, she was stuck on the sand with her legs open and water brushing up against her pussy. Cody picked her up from the back with her legs open and her pussy fully exposed to Ben that is right in right of her, they double penetrated her for the next 15 minutes. After they were both finished with her, and came all over her back and tits, Andy was hard again. He grabbed her ass and lifted her up, legs wrap around his waist. Steadying her hip in place, he ran his cock in and out of her pussy easily twice every second. Two minutes of that, Andy pulled his cock out and place over her lower belly. His cum sprayed up to her neck along her whole body. Andy then left her on sallow water to clean herself off, he then walked back to the men’s area where Ben and Cody is having the dinner they prepared before wanting a good fuck before eating.

Another few days went past, Daisy has been struggling to survive. She finally made up her mind and went to the men’s area to ask to stay with them, offering to willingly have sex with them in exchange for food. Being three strong men, they were able to hunt and climb for better food. They went and moved her shelter close to their, she still has her own comfy space. Since then almost every day and night she gets fucked by at least one of them, sometimes one after another. Out of respect for the other men, they have never put their junk into her mouth. But they have all fucked her pussy, tits and ass repeatedly. They would either climb into her bed when she is asleep, take her clothes off and starts fucking or eating her pussy even before she could wake up. Or during day time they would just go up to her, to them nothing she is doing is more important than helping the get off. Once she was climbing a tree to get some fruits, when she was on her way down Andy pulled her pants off her ass and started eating her ass while fingering her pussy. She was stuck hugging the tree while sitting on Andy’s face helplessly, eventually Andy let her down and fucked her pussy pinning her back to the tree. Ben always been a fan of eating her pussy, many times he would simply pushes her on her back, take her pants off and bury his face between her tights for an hour. He would then spend another half hour playing with her nipples, then fucking her to completion missionary style. Cody loves making out with Daisy, grabbing tits from behind playing with her nipples while kissing her neck. Sliding his hands into her panties finger fucking her until she is weak at her knees, then turn her around picks her up and have her sit on his cock while he fucks her on every surface he can lean her on.

Few months went past and it was around Christmas time, they have an arrangement to exchange gifts one night. The three men prepared things like fruits, handmade pillow and shoes. When it was time for Daisy to give the three men her gift, she stood in front of them and told them she had a vasectomy many years ago and show could not get pregnant even if they came inside her. After hearing that, three of the stood up and walked towards her. Surrounding her, they could not wait to creampie her. Daisy was standing there with strong hands all over her body, listening to the men discussing what to do with her. They eventually came to a conclusion and put it into action straight away, they are to fuck and come inside her in an order of thickness of penis. After an hour of taking turns eating her pussy and titties, Cody went first. Cody fucked her deep for 10 minutes before ejaculating his load deep inside her pussy, she could feel the temperature of his loan swirling inside her. Ben went next, Daisy still on her back on a tree stump Ben fucked her nice and slow until he came inside her with just the tip in her opening. Then Andy placed his tip on her pussy and pushes his fat cock in, they could hear the mixture of juice squirming inside her. Daisy felt the fullness in her pussy, has never felt so filled up in her life. Andy continues to fuck her fast and hard, some semen can be seen squirting out of her pussy with her cum. Andy then came inside her as well, she felt this large strong stream of hot load on the deep wall of her vagina. She turned around with her ass in the air doggy style, her cum and semen was dripping out on to the sand. Ben really like what he was seeing, like it some much his cock became fully hard within two seconds. He grabbed Daisy by the hip and fucked her in that pose for another 10 minutes before cuming inside her again. Every day and night after than, Daisy was fucked hard at least 5 times a day.

To be Continued ~ 'The Apartment'


	2. The Apartment

Until a month later, rescue came. All four of them were professionals that work in the city and all live on the outskirt. Daisy works in a real estate head office, well respected and financially independent, single. Andy works in a stock broker firm, makes a lot in commission, and has a girlfriend that he works with. Ben owns a gym and works as a Pilates instructor, has a decent income from his business, married with no kids. Cody is a CEO of a tech company, has a private limo driver, single. Their net worth combined to be at least ten million dollars, also the cruise ship that went down was hosting an event for high achieving individuals under 40. After being rescued, they have an arrangement to continue the affairs. They have a private group chat, and rented a one bedroom apartment in the city centre of all their work places. The arrangement was that no one is to see Daisy alone, all meet ups are to be discussed in the group chat, still no oral, and Daisy’s safe word is ‘apple’. The apartment has a three seater and a two seater sofa, flat screen TV in the lounge. A king size bed with padded frame in the bedroom, and dresser with mirror. Bathtub and shower in the bathroom, all four of them contributed to the cost.

Most of the time they would gather in the lounge for some TV, light making out before they take turns in the bedroom. Cody would have her in his arms, fondling her tits and some kissing. Andy would lift her legs onto his, and plays with her pussy with his fingers. Andy would watch on the other sofa, stroking his cock over his sweat pants. One by one her clothing would come off, eventually fully naked in the arms of two men. Ben moves his face down to her pussy to lick and suck, Andy kneels next to her squeezing her tits and flicking her nipples, While Cody has his tongue down her throat. Then Cody suggested to play a game, Daisy would be blind folded while the men take turns doing something to her and she is to guess who it is. While struggling to think straight, having Andy and Ben fondling her sensitive spots she ask what are the stake. Cody that says if she guessed all correctly, they would pay for her to go on a two week luxurious holiday. If she couldn’t, they would have a session where they all penetrate her at the same time. Andy and Ben agreed and stood up, Cody tied his tie around her eyes. In silent, they kissed her, lick her pussy, suck her nipple, fingered her. She was doing very well, up until she thought it was Andy finger fucking her when it was Ben. They all went home that night, but a heated discussions started on the group chat on how to triple penetrate her without oral. Conclusion that night was to have Cody and Andy in her pussy, Ben in her ass and it involves buying a sex swing. Even the pose has been agreed upon, the whole time Daisy was following the chat but did not contribute. She was scared, they had many rough sex but never all three in her at the same time.

During the next meet up, Cody took Daisy into the bedroom for a nice and clean make out session. There was a gentle knock on the door, they walk out see a 1.5 meter tall sex swing between the sofas and TV. The set up is fairly simple, strap to tie her hands, two padded strap to place her legs, and a holder for her thighs. Her legs and body won’t be restricted, even the cuff on her hands has a safety release if she feel the need to use it. It wasn’t as scary as she thought, so she was quite relief and little excited. While Andy is still making adjustment, Ben and Cody surrounded her touch and taking off her clothes. The place her gently onto the swing and cuffed her hands into place, her legs was wide open displaying her pink slightly wet pussy in front of the men. She was in a perfect angle, no one had to break their back doing any sexual move to her. After fooling around make her wet and ready, they went into position preparing for the triple penetration. Because of some unflattering views the men might have of each other, they agreed to keep their clothes on. Ben stood behind her, with his cock hanging out his jeans. Cody lay down underneath her, pulled his long rod out from his sweatpants. Andy stood in front of her between her legs, unzip his cargo pants and took out his thick cock that even he couldn’t wrap his fingers all the way around. Cody and Ben simultaneously put their cock in her ass and pussy, and they stayed there. At this point, Daisy already feels like coming. Andy then adjusted himself and has his cock join Cody’s in her pussy. They paused in that position for Daisy to moan in a sound they have never heard before, the sound she made have them all even harder. Daisy could at the same time feel time growing bigger and longer inside her. Ben starts to move, fucking her ass. Andy and Cody took turns to move, about ten fucks until their other person moves. Once they got the rhythm they start moving together, one in one out. Daisy was screaming as she orgasm the whole time, for the 30 minutes they fucked her like that she was cumming. There was juice dripping on Cody, squirting on Andy, Ben’s hands on her ass is also all wet. Cody started saying he is going to cum, Ben say him too. Andy kept his cock deep inside her while Ben and Cody fuck her full speed until they came inside her. Andy then grab her around her hip and pounded her towards him repeatedly, with the help of the swing it was effortless. Andy couldn’t help himself and came inside her sooner than he would like, as he had never fucked that fast before. 

One day the Evan that lives across the hall started asking questions, stop them individually asking them what they are doing in the apartment. The all gave a different answer, which made him more curious. As he knows that is only a one bedroom and none of them live there permanently. One day he saw all three men has arrived, Evan knocks on the door and was invited in by Ben. Cody was upset that Ben let him in, but Andy thought it was hilarious and started explaining what they do here. Evan took it as a joke and started asking for the truth, until Daisy walked in. Seeing Evan standing there she was shock, Cody asks her to go to the bedroom. Evan was being hysterical and demanded they tell the truth or he is going to call the police for illegal activities. Hot headed Andy went into the bedroom, pulled Daisy out and took her pants off. One hand lifted her leg up, the other hand groping her tit through her blouse. Andy move on to slide his fingers into her pussy, finger fucking her in front of Evan. Evan was shocked and did not know what to make of it, although she was resisting but she has been walking into the apartment voluntary for months. When Daisy finally struggled away off, she put on her pants and asks Evan to leave. Cody then said no and wanted to talk to Evan, instructing him not to tell anyone. Although Cody is only single one amongst the men, he has the highest profile in his work industry. Evan paused and looked at Daisy, checking her out up and down. Agreed to keep quiet as long as he gets to join in, if so he will also be forced to keep quiet as he currently lives with his fiancé across the hall. Daisy wants to refuse, ask she thinks what they are doing now already makes her a slut. But she didn’t say much as she was worried it might upset Cody, she also has a lot to lose if Evan blabs. At this point is basically it was Ben’s decision, as everyone else has made their point clear. Cheeky Ben told Evan to show them his penis, Daisy rolled her eyes and went into the bedroom. Hearing mumbling and laughter outside the bedroom door, Daisy buried herself in the blanket. Knowing she would be upset, they came in and sat down around the bed. Cody gentle touches her shoulder over the blanket and say they are going to take her on the luxurious vacation she would have went on if she won the game last time. She agreed by not saying a word and went to sleep, the men continued to plan the trip.

To be Continued ~ 'The Resort'


	3. The Resort

The next weekend they took off on a 12 hour drive road trip and a high end caravan, with Evan. Daisy was in such a good mood, she was even glad to see Evan. They were all relaxing in the caravan while Andy was driving, an hour in Evan quietly ask Ben when he can have sex with Daisy. Ben laughed and announced what Evan said to everyone, Evan freaked and apologized to Daisy. Instead of getting angry, Daisy got up and sat on Cody’s lap. They started making out while Ben and Evan watches, Cody unbutton her top and broke off every strap on her bra. Turn her around to face Evan, he fondle her breast and kiss her neck. Daisy then stick out her hands to pull Ben in, kissing Ben while he runs his hands up and down her thigh. Ben took off her jeans, now she is just in her unbutton white shirt and light pink panties. Ben moved to her side kissing her neck and one hand playing on her nipple. Cody kissing the other side of her neck slides his one hand down her panties, playing with her clit. Evan couldn’t keep his eyes off what is going on in her panties region, Cody’s fingers bulging the panties and disappearing at times. Her inner thigh area getting wetter, nipples getting harder, moaning sexier every minute. Evan then has the biggest boner he ever gotten, hard and pounding in his pants. He feels like if he doesn’t take it out from his jean he is going to be injured, so he took his pants off leaving on his boxers. Even with just boxers, his cock was restricted forming a tight tent. Ben then directed Daisy to look at Evan, telling her they saw his penis that night and there is a reason why he agreed to let him join them. Daisy looking at Evan’s bulge was a little shock, even then she could tell he is very big. Andy that is driving is asking Daisy if she wants to fuck Evan, Daisy refused to answer. Andy told Evan to show her, Evan stood up in front of her and took his monster cock out. It is 9 inches long, thick as a hairspray can, fully erect in a 45 degree angle. So hard it doesn’t even move when Daisy grabs it, at that time Andy reminded Evan that they don’t do blow jobs. Evan replied saying he doesn’t need one, and he really wants to taste her pussy right now. Cody took his hands out, Ben took of her panties and say to Evan “go ahead”. Evan kneels in front of Daisy looking at her wet pink pussy, slowing move her lips towards her pussy. Being slightly shy, he started slow by just kissing her clit repeatedly. The more he got to taste her juice, he thirstier he got. He eventually wrapped his arms around her thigh and ate her pussy like no other business. Slurping, licking, sucking even tongue fucking her. Daisy started screaming, grabbing on Evan’s shoulder. He lifted her up higher and higher, she could touch the roof of the car. He then put her down on the bed at the back of the car, leg wide open facing the front. Andy could see her fully exposed pussy through the rear view mirror, but not for long as Evan blocked the view with his ass as she penetrates her pussy with his monster cock. Even Andy could tell that he was inside her, as she screamed “that is too big, too big”. Andy and Ben started laughing and cheering, Cody was standing next to Evan consoling Daisy, telling her it’s ok. Throughout all these, Evan was pulling in and out of her. Pulling his cock all the way out and pushing all the way in, Daisy could feel every inch of his cock going in and out of her along the walls of her vagina. Fucking her faster and faster, but Evan didn’t dare to go full speed as she was way too tight and would make him come at anytime. He couldn’t stop, even when a police siren went off Evan couldn’t stop. Cody told them to keep it down and pull the curtain close behind Evan. Andy pulled the caravan over and a 2 feet tall police officer walked up steps into the car and say he pulled them over because of what he saw through the window when they drove past. Andy ask the police officer when he thought he saw, officer say he saw a man standing in the car with a naked girl on his face and that there was two guys also holding her. The three men went silent after that, and the sound of Evan fucking Daisy hard became more obvious. The officer walked slowly towards the curtains, hearing Daisy whispering to Evan to stop and Evan whispering back saying he can’t stop. The officer pull apart the curtains and made eye contact with Daisy, she was shock and did not know what to do. The officer sat on the bed next to Daisy body that is moving up and down due to the relentless pounding by Evan, he looked at Daisy carefully from her frighten eyes, her biting her lips trying not to moan, to her bouncing tits, to her vibrating body, down to her pink clit, and Evan’s cock fucking her pussy. He raise his head to look at Evan and ask if he is going to stop, Evan say yes and started fucking her pussy in full speed. He then released his full load inside her, so full it got squirted out. Evan stood aside and put his pants back on, Daisy was left shivering in bed. The officer pulled apart one of Daisy’s leg to look at her pussy that is wet, red and covered in cum. Daisy had no strength to resist, no choice but to let him look at her in such embarrassing position. The officer looked at the cum on her pussy and said to Evan why he has to go and do that, now he wouldn’t want to eat that. The officer stood up and left, went onto his motorcycle and took off. Everyone felt relief and high five each other, except for Daisy whom is still recovering from Evan. When Cody took over Andy in driving, is also when Daisy kind of recovered and is putting her panties on. Andy stopped her and say he did not get to see Evan fucks her and would like to see it now, Daisy started shaking her head while Andy grabs Evan and pushes him towards her. Evan have Daisy under her they started making out, Daisy was slightly resisting. Pushing his hip away every he presses it against her, telling him he is too big and she can’t take it anymore. Little did she know, all of that resistant made him very horny once again. She could feel his penis erecting and getting harder and harder, not knowing it turns him she kept resisting. Couldn’t stand it any longer, he took out his cock, pull her panties to the side and squeezed it into her tight pussy. Spat on his cock to help with lubrication, starting fucking her slow. Andy was on the side cheering him on, telling him to go deeper and faster. Evan followed every instructions by Andy, when to squeeze her tits, when to rub her clit, when to give her a surprise hard pound. Eventually Daisy got fed up, pulled Andy by his belt and ask him to shut up. Ben and Cody laughed, and suggested a game to play when they get to the resort. The game is for Daisy to pick a name and an action out for a hat, that the person would do it to her. Daisy shouted everyone to shut up and that its not fair, all the while still be fucked by Evan. Ben started writing on paper and putting them into two actual hat.

Arriving at the resort completely isolated with an outdoor pool overseeing the mountains, an outdoor camping ground with fire pit. After dinner, they set out a tent next to the fire planning to spend the night camping. However there was no camping or even sleeping involved, they took turns fucking her under the stars, against the caravan and in the tent. Everyone got their turn twice, until the sun came up they put Daisy to bed. It was dawn when Daisy woke up, she has fully recovered, her pussy is no longer pounding and her nipples are no longer raw. She walk out into the lounge and saw Cody standing by the door looking at the entrance into the resort, he then told her Felix is here. She the then ask who Felix is, turns out it was the police officer. He had their caravan tracked, and he came by after his work shift. Shortly after Cody’s explanation, all five of them walked in towards the door. Two meter tall Felix was extra obvious, he has a smug look on his face. They all gather in the lounge, Ben explained to Daisy that Felix would like to have sex with her once in order not to charge them all with indecency. Daisy immediately knows she doesn’t have a choice, they would all end up with criminal record if she doesn’t comply. Fearing for her safety, she doesn’t want to be alone with him. She suggested they play the game they mentioned in the caravan, adding Felix’s name into the hat. Before it got the Felix, Andy licked her from toe to head, Ben covered her breast with cream and ate it off, Cody licked her pussy for 2 minutes without his lips touching her, Evan French kiss her while singing the ABC song. Felix has been very patient waiting for his name to be picked, as he was enjoying what he was watching and have been forming his boner. Finally it happened, Felix is to finger Daisy and make her orgasm in under 2 minutes. He stood up and pulled her up into his arms, raised her one leg and put on the sofa. He then inserted his middle and fourth finger in her pussy, look to Evan to start the timer. Being a 200cm big built man, his two fingers is as wide as Cody’s dick just not as long. Wanting to damage Felix’s self esteem so he would leave without wanting more, Daisy told herself she cannot orgasm. Split second when Evan said go, Felix moved his fingers in a motion as if he is going to dig her G spot out of her vagina. He went faster and faster, her G spot is being pressed on 4 to 5 times every second. 1 minute in, her knees is weak her nipples hard and pussy is wet. Another 30 seconds later Felix lifted her up in the air with just his fingers inside her, she screamed. Fell onto the sofa, she shivering like she would every time she comes. It was clear to everyone Felix has completed his challenge. At this point everyone thought Felix would start fucking her and they were prepared to leave the room, until Felix gave Daisy the hats to continue the game. 

The game went on, Andy ate honey off her pussy, Ben fucked her pussy with a beer bottle and drank from it after, Cody got a hand job for 2 minutes with his penis covered in oil, Evan fucked her pussy while signing every word of Baa Baa Black Sheep and so on. Before the game finish, Felix have flick her nipples with his tongue to the rhythm of Thriller, ate her pussy while holding his breath, finger fuck her again while he eats a donut without hands. The only thing he didn’t get to do was kiss her and fuck her. After the last challenge was completed, which was Daisy laying on the floor with a candy in her mouth and Evan try to get it with his tongue. Before she could sit up, Felix spread her legs press his groan against her pussy and started kissing her. She could feel his penis through his uniform pants, he is the thickest amongst the men but a fat cock that doesn’t get as hard. When the other was going to leave the room out of respect to the police officer, he told them to stay and that it’s their turn later. So they sat on the sofa surrounding the two, Daisy in pinned on the rug unable to move having every inch of her body kissed and touch by this giant. He stood up and took all his clothes off, Daisy on the floor also completely naked saw this mountain of a man with a what looks like a paper towel roll for a penis. Effortlessly he picks her up by her shoulder and placed her around his waist, one hand on her ass and the other he raised his fat cock and press the tip on her pussy lips. Holding her hips he slowly pushes her down, his meat forcing its way into her. There was various sound made by the men that are impressed, however Daisy was quiet. Until the second it was all the way in, both of them made this huge long moan. Daisy did not know anything other than a hard cock would work, this one cock filled her up so well as if it was molded just to fit her. Every inch of her vagina is being satisfied at the same time, she could stay like that forever. Under her breath she repeated “don’t move, don’t move”, her eyes were rolled, mouth open, body twitching, arms and legs are weak. It wasn’t an orgasm, she is just very satisfied. They stayed like that for about two minutes, while her juice started forming and overflowing along his balls and thigh. Felix raises her up slowly, then putting her down again. Again and again, his wet fat cock stuff its way into her vagina. He couldn’t take it anymore, he is ready to fuck her brains out. He walked them to the dining table, while still inside her, he carefully put her on the table. She was scared, had her eyes closed tight the whole time. With her arms over her chest, she is scared like she was about to be thrown off a bridge. The others followed and stood around her by the table, same time holding the table steady. He took a deep breath, pinned her hip on the desk and started moving his hip. Increasing his speed with every few second, twice as fast has before was the best they could do. Unlike a hard cock, there is more stuffing required. 5 minutes in, he came hard inside her along with a bear groan. Pulling his still huge monster cock out, his cum overflowed out from her pussy onto the table and floor. It would normally take about 4 of them men’s cum to get to that stage. Daisy stayed on the table with her eyes closed, while Felix pick up his uniform and walked out. He walked outside naked, saying to the men “thanks for sharing”. The remainders sat Daisy up and asked if she was ok, she say yes and she was just scared. Evan asked her how it was, she told them the truth that she enjoyed it very much at first when he was in her not moving. The rest of part was unpleasant, and that she much prefers being fucked by a hard cock. They spent the rest of the night joking and fooling around, some light sex nothing too harsh. 

The next morning, five of them headed out for a hike. When they got back to the resort and was around the camp fire having some smores, Felix walk through gate and towards them. Daisy was sitting back facing him, before she realized who was behind her, she got picked up by the waist. Screaming and kicking, Felix took her into the house and threw her on the bed. The others followed and gathered around the room, asking Felix why is doing back here. Felix said “my wife just ain’t tight enough”, took off her pants and immediately starts eating her pussy and finger fucking her. She was resisting, but Felix wasn’t having any of it. Despite her kicking in the air, arms pounding on the bed, turning her body around trying to crawl away, Felix has her ass and thighs locked in place with his face deep in her pussy. Cody and Evan went on each side of her stroking her head, telling her its ok and it will be over soon. She soon calmed down and prepared herself to what comes next, while Ben keeps telling Felix to go easy on her. Felix yelled back “shut up or I will get the whole precinct here to gang fuck her”, hearing that they all backed off and Daisy stopped resisting. It was over under 10 minutes, before leaving Felix said to them that he will be back every night until they leave 10 days later. After that, Daisy was very angry and feeling disgusted. She took a shower but it wasn’t enough, without drying she came out in front of the men. Standing in front of them naked and dripping wet, she pointed each one of them and instructed them to do things to her to cover the feeling of Felix on her body. Andy to grope her tits, Ben to eat her pussy, Cody to kiss her, Evan to kiss her neck. One after another she instructed each of them to fuck her, even double penetrate her. Unable to flee due to the track on their caravan, every night of their vacation Felix would come by for 10 minutes to get his load into Daisy. 2 weeks later back into the caravan, on their way home they made a few pit stops for some creative fucking. Andy fucked her on the roof of the caravan parked at the edge of a cliff. Ben fucked her in a diner restroom. Cody finger fucked her in a McDonald. Evan ate her pussy under the table of a crowded bar.

To Be Continued ~ "The Pier"


	4. The Pier

They all confessed that they had a lot of fun on their way home from their trip, and agreed to do more sessions like that. Other than their usual meet ups in the apartment during work nights, Friday and weekends would be reserved for adventures. First night, they went to a pier with fishing gear, a tent and lots of beer. Little did they know, Daisy is a serious angler. An hour in and there was bites but no one had landed any fish. Daisy was getting frustrated and wasn’t letting any of the men close to her. Ben thought she is cute, and started teasing her with a bet. He bet her that he could land a fish before she could, even though he had never gone fishing before this. The stake is if she lost, he get to fuck her out in the open on the pier. If she won, get to choose the next adventure. She agreed, she was cocky because she is experienced and he is a complete noob. What she didn’t think about was that Andy, Cody and Evan would help him. Despite her objections, they helped Ben made a perfect cast. 15 minutes in, a school of pinkies went past and hit both their rods. With help, Ben landed a under size pinky and Daisy’s got away from her. Daisy basically ran into the tent, yelled out “its undersized, it doesn’t count!”. Standing over the tent Cody said to her that the rules were whoever landed the first fish wins, she remained in the tent quietly. At the same time, Ben has started removing his gloves and wind breaker while Cody padded the pier railing with his hoodie. Andy went into the tent and carried her out, placed her on the hoodie. Ben stood in front of her and raised her legs over one side of his shoulder, he pull her pants and panties exposing her pussy. He spreads her pussy lips apart with his tongue and started licking, and flicking her clit. Daisy has her finger in her mouth, failing not to make any noise. Andy standing next to them blocking the view from the street, Cody continued fishing also on a look out for people entering the pier. Not long until Ben is hard and Daisy is wet and ready, holding her in the same pose he inserted her cock into her tight yet wet pussy. 

While Ben is busy fucking, Daisy busy trying not to scream, Andy staring at their groin area while stroking himself and Cody trying to land a fish. A middle age men stood just 3 meters away from them watching, and ask Cody “what is going on here”. Cody freaked, put his rod down and pushes the men back. Telling him they are all just trying to have some fun, and she lost a bet. Gary, middle age, well groom, and well mannered. He commented on how nice it is to be young, and that he will leave them alone. Cody thanked him and went to get the others a heads-up, by that time Ben has ejaculated off the pier into the ocean and Andy was teasing her by cleaning her up with tongue. They went on with fishing and the bet, but Daisy has changed the rules. Only anyone that lands a fish bigger than the one before gets to have their way with her, every time she wins she gets to choose a adventure. The next was Andy, landed a legal size pinky. He pulled down her pants and panties completely before taking her into the tent, put her in doggy style. Spread her legs wide apart and pushes her ass towards the ground, he pussy was full open feeling the breezing into her vagina. A second later, from behind Andy put in his cock that was hard from when Ben fucked her. Having her pussy spread open like that makes her really horny and wet, had a few beers and being in a tent. She has forgotten that they are actually outdoor, she was moaning like there was no tomorrow. Telling Andy he is too big, too hard, slow down, she can’t take it anymore. 10 minutes of that, Andy came inside her. Soon later they resumed fishing and the bet, she landed herself two adventure of her choosing. Until Andy’s rod started shaking, he picks it up and gave it to Cody to land. After thanking Andy for helping a brother out, Cody pulled Daisy into his arms and they started making out. He then bent her over the pier, pulled down her pant under her ass, and slid his long rod into her pussy. Gary is watching from not far away, he has pitched is own tent in his pants since he heard Daisy with Andy. Mid fuck, Gary walked up to Ben and asks if he could get in on the bet. Ben bends over to Daisy to ask if she is ok with it, Daisy being out of it with all the fucking and beer she said ok. Few minutes in when Cody is ready to climax, he pulls her pants all the way down and turned her around. Put her on the railing and spread her legs around him, and continued humping her. Daisy has her arms around his neck and over his shoulder she saw Gary clearly for the first time. They kept eye contact while she moans uncontrollably, until she got shy and buried her face in Cody’s shoulder. When Cody finished and put Daisy down, her knees was weak and she fell on the ground. Gary quickly went to her rescue, like a gentleman he picks her up by her arms and asks if she is ok. She went into the tent to tidy and freshen herself up, outside they have came up with a plan. Plan is that Andy and Ben would give their rod to Evan to land, Cody would give to Gary if his rod hooks a fish. 

20 minutes in, Gary landed a flattie just 1cm longer than the previous one Cody got. The whole time Gary was fighting the fish, Daisy hid in the corner of the pier far away. Gary cleaning his hands with wet wipes while walking towards Daisy, she instantly realize she has cornered herself instead of hiding. Andy walking along side Gary, patted on his should and told him he can come inside her without condom. He stood just inches away from her, raised her head with one hand and kissed her, the other hand holding firm on her waist. The more they kissed the more into it she gets, and the harder he pulls her close to him. He reaches in her clothes and touches her breast gentle, giving her nipple a few flicks. He unbuttons the top few buttons of her shirt exposing her firm C cups, and two small pink nipples. He played with them for awhile, then lay her down on the ground. Took of her pants and panties, she resisted slightly when he spread her legs apart. After a few seconds of admiring her cute pussy, he went to town on it. Sucking her clit, running his tongue from bottom to top, flicking his tongue in her hole. She has he hands over her still exposed breast, moaning shyly. He is good at eating pussy, got her very horny despite all the fucking she already had that night. He then got up and proceeds to unzip his pants, took out his 8 inch veiny cock and placed it on her belly measuring how deep he could go. The tip if his cock almost reaches her belly button. He then slaps his cock on her clit a few times before putting it in all the way in without any pauses. She screamed and started gasping when he pull out and in, he didn’t stop moving in and out in a smooth and fast pace. After 5 minutes, she sat up and hug Gary but he didn’t stop at all. Holding her lower back and humping faster and faster, until they both came at the same time. She pulls her head back screaming, both Gary and Cody’s cum can also be seen squirting out of her pussy onto Gary’s shaft. After that, Daisy was too tired and asks to go home. Evan had an objection as he didn’t get to go that night, but still started packing. 

Ben invited Gary to the apartment, and they went in separate cars. That night while Daisy is sleeping in the bedroom, the five men sat in the lounge chatting. Gary understood their arrangement and ask if he could join, Ben told him of the ground rules and he accepted. Gary has been married for 20 years, works as a site manager and spends his free time fishing. He could stay out all night without being questioned by his wife, they have a loveless marriage. Evan than also told his story that his girlfriend across the hall think he is playing video games with his friends every time. Once he finished, he got frustrated and went into the bedroom. He pulled Daisy’s pants off and started fingering her full speed, Daisy woke up moaning. Gary went to have a look, turned around and ask the guys “is this how it works?” which they all nod and turn on the tv.

To Be Continued ~ "The Cinema"


	5. The Cinema

From the bet on the pier, Daisy gets to choose two locations to have their creative fucking adventures. This Saturday night she booked a private cinema, she even bride the attendee with cash to not come in during the show. Everyone was able to attend, 5 men and a Daisy. They sat in the middle of the cinema, Daisy between Andy and Ben, Cody Evan and Gary in a roll in front of them. 50 Shades of Grey started playing on the screen, everyone was concentrating on movie until Daisy started moaning. Andy have stick his hand up Daisy’s skirt and started fingering her, leaning over to Ben he started groping her tits and unbuttoning her shirt. Cody climbed over to rolls started kissing and touch her over the chair, Evan and Gary have their hands in anywhere on her body they could. Andy lifted her lower body over Gary’s chair, presenting him with her wet panties. Gary took her panties off and starting fingering her while sucking on her clit. This went on for awhile until Daisy says “someone please fuck me”, Andy responded by saying “Evan, go”. Andy kneel on the chair Daisy’s ass in on and took out his cock, hard as rock he pushes it in her pussy. Fucked her for 5 minutes he came inside her, she flip of the chair and completely sitting on Cody that have climbed down onto her seat to hold her back up while Evan fucked her. Over her thigh Cody unzip his pants and took out his long dick, and slowly inserted into her ass. Ben pulled Gary over and told him to double up, he cross his leg over Cody’s legs with his dick just inch away from her pussy. Andy and Ben on both side held her leg apart, giving Gary full access without restriction. He lean the tip of this cock on her hole. Looking at Daisy’s face, all he wants to do is to make her scream. He pushes in deep in one motion and went into full speed straight away, Daisy start screaming. Everyone else watching starting to cheer and chanted them to keep going. Ben told Andy to get ready, to take over Gary the second he finishes. After 3 minutes of intense fucking, he came inside her. Andy already have his cock out pushes Gary aside and started fucking her equally fast, Daisy screamed even louder and ask what are they doing. At that point, Daisy has came three time and they know it. Without giving a single moment to recover, Ben took over Andy. By then everyone knows what the game plan is, everyone that is not fucking her would be stroking their dick to keep hard. Except for Cody, he was happy watching the movie while his dick is in her ass the whole time, the other person would be moving her ass for him by pounding her pussy. 

After everyone went at least three times, they were struggling to get hard. Although Daisy has been asking to rest, instead of complying Ben went to get help. He yelled from the hallway for an usher name Hank that he saw from his name tag when he was collecting tickets, the same usher that Daisy bride to lock the cinema door. Curious on what goes on in there, Hank was standing by the door. He heard Ben straight away and went in, locking the door behind him. While walking in he heard sex noises but thought it was from the movie, until he turns in and saw the group. Ben has his arm over Hank’s shoulder pushing him to walk closer to them, explaining to him how they are trying to keep fucking her hard without stopping and that they need him to buy them some time to recover. Obviously he agreed, being a 22 year old horny teenager. Ben put him close to Daisy that is currently being fucked by Evan, having a good view his 9 and half inch penis started showing through his pants. Ben told him to take it out and get ready, to start fucking her hard and to come inside her. Andy teased him by saying he probably haven’t even seen a pussy before, the second he puts it in he is going come. Ben punched Andy on the arm and told him to shut up, started encouraging Hank by psyching him up. Hank as a college football player reacts very well to Andy coach like tone. The second Evan finished, Hank step in and started fucking like a champ. Everyone started cheering him on and giving him high fives, Daisy doesn’t seem to realize it is now a stranger inside her. She now has two long rod inside her, both poking her deepest parts. She makes this cute sound every few seconds when the tip of Hank rod bangs on her vagina wall. He is lasting longer than everyone expected, Ben and Andy is now ready to go again. Hank is also ready to come, he put is hand on the back of the chair next to Cody’s shoulder and lean forward to kiss her while humping her in a different angle. They came at the same time, Andy stood in while complimenting Hank for making her come on his first time with her. When the movie ended, everyone has lost track on how many times they went. Except for Hank, he went on four times. 

Cody took of first carrying Daisy to the parking lot, the rest stayed behind to help Hank clean up and added him in the group chat. When they got to the parking lot, it was empty as it was a late show. They saw across the lot, Cody humping Daisy against the side of the car. As they walk closer they were cheering him on and saying to each other how Cody was in her ass the whole time and didn’t get to come. Walk up close they all gave her a kiss on the cheek before getting in the car to wait, took him just 3 minutes and he ejaculated on the concrete floor. Whole ride back to the apartment, Daisy was asleep.

To Be Continued ~ "The Penthouse"


	6. The Penthouse

Their group has gotten bigger, now six regular men and Daisy makes seven. Evan heard from building manager that a pent house in the building just became available for rent, without hesitating everyone agreed to it in the group chat. $1000 per week amongst 7 of them is nothing, even for Hank. However the other men volunteered to cover his part until he get a real job, he humbly accepts. After moving all the things from the one bedroom, the penthouse is still quite empty. This actually made everyone very excited, because except for the sex swing they haven’t got any other exciting sex toys. Recommendations started flowing in group chat, with screen shot of the product. Many got approved, however things like a crucifix and electric bull with a dildo has been rejected. They would buy and bring in what they want, as long as it gets approved by everyone. Most things are normal, just things the men have fantasized or love fucking on. Andy bought sofa, perfect width and height for sex. Ben has a work out tower, for pull up and sit ups. Cody brought a bunch of high tech electric gadgets, for stimulating men and women. Evan bought a VR set with headphones, the screen can be controlled remotely. Gary brought in a big box of costumes, from his kids Halloweens and stage shows. Daisy bought a special case of lubes with various flavors, it also comes with a roll of genital stimulating gel. Other than that, they have also together bought a big steady dining table, pool table and other activities. This pent house is basically their man cave, their favorite pair or tits and pussy included.

One weekday, Andy came by to make adjustment to the sofa during his lunch break. He ran into Gary that is also there unpacking the bar that has just arrived, he also has with him a big box of liquor to fill the bar. Andy texted in group chat about their encounter asking Daisy if she would like to join them for a lunch time quickie, she replied ok. 15 minutes later she came through the door, in her pants suit. The new bar immediately caught her eye, while she is admiring the workmanship Gary walk up behind her and grab her ass. He turn her around, and ask if she would like to try it out. He unbuttoned her shirt exposing her tits that very nicely filled out her bra, unbutton her pants and it fell right off. He picks her up around his waist, hands on her ass, fingers spreading her pussy lips apart. Her pink panties is getting wet, he put her on the bar and pulls her panties to the side. Both hands on her tits, he starts eating her. Andy came next to them holding a beer, grabs her neck by one hand and starts kissing her. Gary loves eating her pussy, always saying how sweet she tastes. He could go on forever, knowing that Andy taps him on the shoulder and suggest they test the durability of the bar. Gary got up, pulled out his cock from his sweat pants and aimed it at her wet pink hole. He started slow, pulling it out almost all the way and pushing back in almost all the way. She could feel him getting harder and bigger inside her. So far so good, the bar did not even make a single squeak. He went faster and faster, but before he could go full speed he came inside her. Up to that point the bar was still doing well, sitting firm even with all the movement. Andy pushes Gary aside, and says he is going to put it through a real test. Took his already hard cock out the zipper of his cargo pants, place the tip slightly inside her. Secure her hip in place with both hands, took few puff of air and starts fucking her in full speed. For 5 minutes straight, Andy was fast and consistent making her scream and came twice. He pounded her very hard right before he also came inside her, through out that ordeal the bar stood still. Andy took his dick out of her, patted the bar twice and complimented it. Daisy then went to take a shower, when Evan walked in. He works from home and his girlfriend left for groceries, so he thought he come up to get a quick one too. Not knowing how long she would take, he took off all his clothes and went into the shower with her. Didn’t take long of kissing and fingering for him to get hard, he raise one of her leg over his shoulder and fucks her pussy while steamy water runs over them. An hour later Daisy is on her way back to work, Evan back in his apartment for another shower, Andy and Gary back to tidying up the penthouse.

That night in group chat Gary suggested they remodel the bathroom, to have a bigger shower and glass walls. Everyone agreed including their landlord, being in construction Gary went to work with the help of Ian who is his protégé at work. During the 5 days construction, Ian notices something odd about the place and has asked Gary a few times the purpose of the penthouse. Gary never gave him a straight answer, until one day Daisy showed up thinking the construction was complete and wanted to spend the night after long week of work. Before that Daisy texted in group that she is going to be there, due to the noise Gary did not hear those messages. Before Daisy could come up with a lie so Ian does not think Gary is having an affair, Evan walked in with Hank as there were together playing videogames. Daisy and Gary was relief but still could not explain themselves, especially after Ben came busting in shouting he got porn. Daisy then told Ian they are all friends and the penthouse is a place they hang out together, Gary then confirms it by inviting Ian to stay. Daisy gave Gary a stare, but there is nothing he could do. Ian is his wife’s nephew, he couldn’t let him leave to tell his wife about the penthouse. They sat around the TV watching the porn Ben brought, Ian being 20 years old thought it was pretty cool that a bunch of friends including a girl would watch porn together. At this point, Daisy in sitting between 2 men and 3 teenage boys. Ian then notice Evan and Hank stroking their penis in present of a lady, even worst is that Ben has his whole half limb dick out right next to Daisy. Ian pulls Gary away to speak in the kitchen behind them, asking how they could do that in front of Daisy. Gary then sighed and told him the truth, begged him not to tell anyone. Didn’t know how to respond, he look over to the lounge and saw Evan and Hank has taken their spot on the couch next to Daisy. Same time Daisy is pushing away Ben’s face as he is trying to kiss her. Ian turns back to Gary, worked up some courage and says he had never had sex. Gary laughed and grabbed him by the shoulder telling his that is going to change tonight. 

They went back to the couch, Gary joined in the action to try to kiss Daisy. Unable to fight off large head trying to kiss her, she gave in. Making out with Ben and Gary in a sandwich, being watched by the 3 horny teenage boys sitting in a row. Ben said to Gary “let’s put on a show for them”, then starting sticking their hands under her clothes. Eventually she became completely naked, Gary lay on the couch with Daisy sitting on his cock. Ben from behind, one feet in the ground one feet on the couch fucking her ass. 30 minutes of threesome later, Daisy is left on the couch naked and wet. Evan and Hank both patted Ian’s shoulder when they stood up to take over, Evan puts her on his lap and his cock in her pussy from underneath. Hank holding her legs apart joins Evan in her pussy, her scream filled the penthouse and made Ian jizz in his pants. 45 minutes later, Daisy ended up on the dining table whole body wet and half unconscious. Gary pushes Ian over, spreads her legs in front of him exposing her redish wet pussy. Ian has never seen a real pussy before, nevertheless one so up close. He is standing there not moving, Gary asks him what is the one thing he most want to do right now. Ian replied shivering but loud “put my penis in”, everyone starting cheering for him to do it. He pulled down his pant, with hesitation he walks closer and closer with his dick in his hand. He ejaculated all over her pussy just when his tip touches her, everyone laughed except for Gary telling him its ok.  
Few months later the penthouse is completely furnished, throughout a year they had many session in it. Daisy has been fucked by Andy on every part of the pool table. With Andy in every possible position on the gym equipments. Cody made her beg to be fucked using his gadgets. Evan have Daisy wears the VR as if she is being fuck by monsters. Many role playing games with Gary’s costumes. Hank have made her beg him to stop, when he pounded her in the shower while being watched through the glass walls. Ian had many tries with her and now manages to put his dick in her for 2 minutes without cuming.

To Be Continued ~ "The Birthday"


	7. The Birthday

After a whole year of just the eight of them, Cody realized that they have never celebrated anyone’s birthday. Although they spend many intimate times together, they all have their personal life and family. Cody then suggested all gather together one day and have a big birthday blow out, everyone agreed and have suggested things they can do. The men came to a conclusion that Daisy is going to tell them what she wants to do the most with each of them and they would have to do it. Knowing Daisy is quite vanilla, they weren’t expecting anything crazy. Knowing that, Daisy has her mind set on torturing them all. Night before the day, Daisy told everyone to gather at the penthouse bright and early. Everyone was excited and expecting a full day of sexy. 

Before 10am that Saturday, everyone has arrived except for Daisy. They waited an hour until she walked in, with bags of groceries. She told everyone that they would have to serve her all day and night with food and comfort. Unwillingly, they went to work. Andy, Ben and Cody preparing food, Evan and hank giving her a massage on the couch, Ian refreshing her drinks and snacks, Gary looking for entertainment on TV. The whole day went past, it was pretty relaxing for everyone especially Daisy. Although she thought she is, she isn’t very demanding. All the work spread amongst 7 men was nothing, half of them even had a nap. When Daisy when to take a shower, the men is outside plotting against her. When she came out in a bathrobe, they went in to action. 

Andy offered to dry her off and put on her body lotion for her, without her knowing he poured some genital stimulus gel on her pussy and rubbed some on her nipple. Daisy was even impress he did not force himself on her. After she got dressed in her pajamas, she came out and sat with them on the couch watching movie. After 5 minutes of silence, the gel started to work. She is feeling tingly all over, moving her body uncontrollably on the couch. Seeing that Ben grabbed her pant and stuck his hand in, he have inserted a 4 inch heated vibrator in her pussy holding in by her panties. Cody has the wireless control on his phone, she starting stimulating her while Evan and Gary held on to her arms. Not able to take it out, she is turning her body left and right asking to stop. Hank undone two of her shirt buttons and placed two small clamps on her nipples, the clamps are also Cody’s gadgets. Having her pussy and nipples stimulated to the extreme, Daisy is struggling even more while begging them to take it off. During her struggle, her pants came off. With just her black panties on, they held her legs apart too. She now has all her limps restrained in a star shape position, the carried her like that to the bedroom while Cody never stopped manipulated the vibrator. They continued to pour more stimulus gel into her panties, got another nipple clamp on her clit. They witness her panties and thigh getting completely wet, her moan changing every minute, she is horny and ready to the extreme, it will take all their cocks inside her at the same time to get satisfied. Gary instructed Ian to take her panties and vibrator off and start eating her pussy, Ian had never got the change to go down on her. Being the youngest he is always left to be the last to get her, by that time she is always too filthy. He did exactly that, with the clamps still on Daisy reacted very well when he was licking her like an amateur. Under one minute, Ian fell to the floor having an orgasm. Andy stepped over him calling him useless, stuck his tongue into her vagina tongue fucking her. They then all took turns eating her pussy for about an hour. 

When Daisy thought they are about to start fucking her, they stuck a different vibrator in. It is slightly longer covered in studs, also heated with a built in stimulus gel bottle, made of a material that holds it in place in a vagina. All functions can be control on Cody’s phone. With that inside her, they brought her to the gym. Tied her hands over her head on the pull up railing, the all gathered in front of her while Cody increases the stimulations. 5 minutes in she is dripping all over the padded seat under her, running out of energy she could only beg them under her breath. After she stopped reacting they took her down and put her back in bed, removing all the gadgets they started to fuck her. Although she was tired, but she was horny as hell. She could hardly move or even make a sound the whole time, she was placed around by them like a doll. Andy and Ben double penetrated her, Cody fucked her upside down, Evan fucked her ass with the vibrators and clamps back on her. Gary and Hank went on rotation and fucked her pussy for an hour before giving her a cream pie. Lastly Ian, in missionary style he managed to slow fuck her for 8 minutes before cuming all over her thigh. After few minutes of everyone congratulating Ian, Andy picks Daisy up over his shoulder and took her to bathroom. He placed her in the Jacuzzi and ran the water, he stayed watching the water fill up around her. Everyone else thought he was just going to wash her off and put her to bed. 

10 minutes later, from the lounge the heard water splashing. Evan and Hank when to look and found Andy kneeling in the Jacuzzi with Daisy around his waist, he was fucking her hard. They came back out to the lounge and told them what they saw, Gary commented how it is nice to be young. Ben then looked at Ian and said “but not too young”. When they are laughing, the splashing stopped. Evan stood up saying it’s his turn and walk towards the bathroom, splashing started again even before Andy came out. After that, she has been placed and fucked on almost every surface of the penthouse. Andy went again on the pool table and couch. Ben gagged and fucked her on the balcony. Cody had an hour long gentle session with her in bed. Evan and Hank double teamed her once in the bedroom, another time in the gym. Gary gave Ian a tutorial with demonstration from the bar to the other end of the kitchen. Right before sun rise, Ian had her dick inside her for total of 30 minutes. Expect for Ian, every one gave Daisy an orgasm at least 3 times. Evan holds the record of 7 times, twice by figure fucking her. When the sun came up, everyone has left leaving Cody fucking her bend over on the couch. 

When he was about to finish, there was a knock on the door. Thinking it was someone that left their key in the apartment, he shouted out some swear words before opening the door wide open. It was their building manager, Jake middle age as tall as Cody. Cody turned around to look for something to cover his bare ass, Jake walked in staring at naked Daisy that is slowly crawling into the couch. The penthouse look completely normal, until he leaned his hand onto the dining table and his palm got covered in juice that Daisy squirted. Cody finally found something he could wear, by that time Jake had a good look around to apartment noticing how all the surface was like the dining table. Also looking at Daisy, it was obvious she has been fucked all night long. While impressed thinking Cody did all that, he told him he came up to tell them that the town has power failure and to issue them a heater for the cold night.

To Be Continued ~ "The Blackout"


	8. The Blackout

Because of the heater given by Jake, Cody, Hank and Ian gathered in the penthouse preparing to spend the night. Obviously including Daisy, as she spent the whole day there recovering from the 12 hour Birthday sex party. After dinner, fully recovered Daisy is fooling around with Hank and Ian on the couch when Jake knocked on the door again. Jake told Cody that opened the door he is doing rounds to do a service check the gas heaters issued. As he walked in, he saw the naked girl from that morning now making out with two others that is not Cody. While checking the heater, he whispered to Cody asking how much does it cost to hire a hooker for so long. Cody laughed and told him she is not a hooker, and that they are friends with benefits. Cody that has been drinking out from the bar all night to keep warm told him everything including details of the sex party, showed in the group chat even a list of ground rules they have written down. When Jake was done with the heater, he got pulled by Cody to the lounge. Standing in front of Daisy Cody ask if they can keep him, showing Jake to her. Hank and Ian thought it was funny and joined in on it, they bounce up and done the couch cheering “can we? Can we?”. As if Jake was a puppy, when in fact his is a mature well built ex-marine. Feeling pressured and confused, Daisy said yes. Jake stayed and got added to the group, everyone that saw the notification that isn’t there started asking who Jake is. After introduction and answering almost 100 questions, Ben ask for a photo. Ian uploaded a photo of his face and 3 replies wanted to see more, Hank that told Jake to drop his pants. He complied but no one wanted to take the picture, as it was soft and unattractive. Cody told Daisy to give him a hand, she was obviously unwilling to be involved in their shenanigans. She did a search on her phone and gave it to Jake, saying that is her favorite porn. Very curious, the others gathered around to phone to find out what her favorite porn is. From the kitchen making a drink she smiled when she saw three men tip toeing over a man with his pants around his knees, watching a porn video slowly forming an erection. That cute scene put her in a great mood, she went over to the fully erected Jake and held his cock in her hand and kissed him. Jake lay her on the couch and got on top of her doing foreplay, ate her pussy for 20 minutes. Daisy enjoyed how gentle he is with her pussy, having a good massage after what they did to her before. When Jake was about to fuck her, Ian started filming up close on their groin area. He was still gentle, Daisy was glad he isn’t the kind that would turn into a monster when their dick is involved. They humped for another 20 minutes while making out, he not only pulled out and came on her belly, he cleaned her up too. Such a gentleman, Daisy was pleased with this new member. After the 20 minute video was shared in group chat, everyone went crazy. They haven’t had any new meat for a whole year, they were all very welcoming. While their phones are buzzing, Hank has grabbed on to Daisy and wanting his way with her. He sat her on the pool table, pushes her legs apart about to enter her. Daisy said to him to learn from Jake, which he replied “I’ll try”. But instead of trying, he went into full speed straight away making her scream. He didn’t stop for 10 minutes, while Ian filmed the whole thing without their faces. Jake was shocked and slightly afraid for Daisy’s wellbeing, at the same time watching them made him hard again. Seeing how she squirts when being fuck so rough by hank, he understood how the penthouse could be all wet before. After seeing how Hank came inside her pussy, Jake couldn’t wait to do the same. Cody noticed how anxious Jake is getting, he told him to go for it. After Hank stood aside, Jake stepped right in and fucks her as fast and hard. Her vagina gets tighter every time she has an orgasm, Hank has made her come right before. Jake had only had sex with two different women before this, never this tight. He came inside her with the biggest load he had ever ejaculated, groaning into the ceiling. Ian then went in with his phone pointing down, slowly inserted his penis inside her while filming. With the distraction of holding the phone still, he managed to fuck her for 15 minutes before dropping the phone and cuming inside her. Cody picks up the phone and filmed up close her pussy showing cream flowing out her pie. He then gave the phone to Hank asking him to share in group, same time he unzip his pant ready to make her come as Ian didn’t manage to. He started slow, squeezing out all the cream onto the hard wood floor below. Daisy fell backward when she came hard after 5 minutes of pounding Cody did on her while rubbing her clit and sucking on her nipple. Four of them took their turn on her until 2am, when she fell asleep in bed when Ian was sucking her pussy and Jake on her tits. Next morning they went back to their own work place, Jake was never been happier and very excited with his life moving forward.


	9. The Office

From the bet on the pier, Daisy has one more choosing of their creative fucking adventures. She chose for it to be in her office, she was surprise when everyone could make it on a Friday night. After her text on group chat, everyone started cancelling their plans with family. Getting to fuck Daisy in her actual work place, none of them could even dram of it. During the day Gary suggested they role play, everyone is to get a role in the office. Everyone have role in Daisy office they want to be, mostly wanted to be her boss. From seniority, Gary got to be the boss. Andy the competitor from another company, Ben the HR rep, Cody the IT guy, Evan the assistant, Hank the intern, Ian the errand boy and Jake the janitor. They all chose that role because of fantasies they always had, preparing to make to come true that night. 9pm came, one by one they arrived at her office in city. Daisy came down to let them up using her private access card into the lift, she had also disconnected relevant security cameras few hours ago. The all have her surrounded in the lift, running their hands all over her. She pat them away asking them to stop, wait until they get in her work space. She has a huge office on the 30th floor, with unobstructed views of night city. But all they could see is surfaces they could put her on, narrowed down to the large wooden desk, her executive chair, and a 1 meter tall book shelf. Also of course, the carpeted floor. Daisy try to explain to them what her job is, but none of them heard anything and was in character. Andy held her shoulder and demanded her to have sex with him or he will bring down her company, proceeded to lift her skirt and pull down her pantyhose along with her black lace panty. Rub her clit before inserting two fingers in her pussy, grabbing the back of her neck saying things like how he will bankrupt her company and how she will never be able to work again unless she works as his sex slave. Without taking any clothing off, Andy fucks her on the desk with both her legs over one of his shoulder. Try to keep her clean for the next person, he ejaculated into a glass that was on her desk. Ben then kept her on the desk in the same pose, telling her he knows about her affair with their boss. Telling her he would have her fired unless she don’t make a sound during what he is going to do to her next, he proceeded to finger fuck her making her squirt. She is biting her lower lip so she doesn’t moan, while grabbing his hand hoping it will slow him down. Her juice cleaned her pussy thoroughly, so Ben went down on her before sticking his cock inside and ejaculating into the same glass. Cody went up and pulled her panty and pantyhose back up, puts her on the chair telling her she has contracted a virus on her work computer and she needs to be punished. He then unbuttons her shirt, lower her bra exposing her breast being held tight together by the bra. He took out his long cock and inserted in between her tits from below, went on to tittie fuck her for 5 minutes before cuming into the glass. The glass is now a quarter full, everyone knew the target is to fill it up and to all cum inside the glass instead of her. Sort of like a side quest for the men, Daisy did not notice that is what they are doing. Evan then busted in from the door pointing at Daisy saying he will have her job one day, because of all the mistake she has been making. He picks her up from the chair and puts her on the desk, rips her pantyhose apart, pull her panty aside and inserted his cock in. Fucking her saying she better not tell anyone about this, or he will tell them all about the mistakes she has made that he had taken the blame for. Evan haven’t fucked for a whole week being on a work retreat, he fill the glass half way full. Gary turned her around, took off her panty, bends her over the desk and lifted her knees onto the desk. Her legs was so wide open, he pussy was touch the desk. He rubs his palm on her pussy telling her to be a good employee and to do what he says, that he will be in her office whenever he wants to fuck her. While saying to her that having his cock in her pussy is her pay raise, he pushes it in. Daisy screamed and grabbed the edge for her desk, saying to him that the raise is too big for her to accept. Gary made her come hard, she then realize how much she like being in that position. Recalling how she also came hard when Andy had her in the same position in the tent on the pier. Hank the intern bends her over the book shelf fucking her from behind, telling her he is screwing her the way he screwed him by not giving him a permanent job. Pulling her up by her arm, he reaches to her front and ripped her shirt apart. Shy Ian didn’t say much when he fucks her up against the window glass, he was busy trying to last for more than 5 minutes. He then contributed a lot to the glass. Jake took over Ian pinning her on the window glass, telling her he have been admitting her for a long time. Masturbating while watching her work late nights from the other room across the hall, he kisses her and took off all her leftover clothing. Raised one of her leg around his waist and inserted his cock in her already raw pussy, he started slow and went into hardcore in ten minutes. Making her scream and grabbing his shoulder tight, he came and so did she. She is now completely naked laying on her side against the window, Ian picks her up and puts her on the chair. Raises her legs over the armrest, he rubs and licks her pussy gently. She leans comfortably on the chair, running her hand on his hair and ears. Having came once not long ago, be trust he can stay hard for much longer this time. Ian has been frustrated for being the only one that has unable to make her orgasm. He got up and leans over her, his arms resting on the armrest under her thigh holding the chair and her legs in place. He adjusts his hip for his penis to be in position, tip touching hole. He pushes down and into her pussy, gyrating his hip fucking the pussy that is underneath him. With full concentration he kept his eyes on his dick going in and out of this pussy, the more concentrated he get the faster he goes. He couldn’t hear a thing, he couldn’t hear the men cheering him on, he couldn’t hear her screaming, he didn’t hear that she had already came twice. Her hands squeezing on his arms, she is about to come the third time. But it doesn’t seem like he is going to stop anytime soon, it has been 15 minutes. His back was getting sore being in that position for so long. But instead of stopping, he picks her up and puts her on the desk and kept at it. He went on like that for another 15 minutes, making her come twice more. Until he got some sweat in his eyes, he raised his head and saw her face. She is looking at him like she is pouting for him to stop, and her body moving in the rhythm of his pounding. Seeing all that, he has the biggest orgasm of his life. Ejaculating so hard inside her, his cum squirted out. Feeling his hot cum filling her up so quickly and his cock twitching inside her, she came again. Cody then picks her up in his arms, smiles looking at her shaking her head indicating she can’t take it anymore. He lay her down on the two seater couch, climbs over and kisses her lips and neck. They finished around 2am and all headed home, Daisy left unconscious and naked on the couch in her office. 10 minutes later, she was waken up by someone sucking on her tits and moving his way down to her pussy. She was only half awake when her pussy was being eaten for good 20 minutes. She became completely alert when she has what felt like a police baton entering her pussy, it was dark and couldn’t see who he was. His size is similar to Gary, but much harder. In a moaning voice she said repeatedly “Gary Gary, when did you get so hard. You have never been so hard, Gary”. She then woke up around 5am alone covered in sperm, she cleans herself up and went home.


	10. The Basement

A week later, Daisy was working late and was the last to leave the building. She took the lift into the basement where her car is parked. Before she could enter her car, someone grabs her from behind and presses her body on the side of her car. She screamed in fear, and the person let her. Because being the security guard of the building for 6 years, he knows that no one is going to hear her. From behind he grope her, kisses her, touches every inch of her body. She can feel his boner forming on her ass, her struggle rubbing it only makes it harder and harder. He was hoping this person is one of the guys playing a prank on her, it is actually Keith a 30 year old night shift security guard. At this point her pant suit is coming loose, allowing his hand to be playing with her nipple under her shirt, and another hand in her pants fingering her. With his finger in her pussy and pushing upwards, she is being locked in place. He moved them backwards to open the car door, the pushes her head first into the back seat of her BMW. Before she could turn around to see who it is, he climbs over her body and continue what he did to her before but horizontally. She is shouting and begging him to stop, asking who it is but he never said a word or even made a sound. What felt like eternity later, he stops and got off her. She immediately turns around and he saw this complete stranger leaning in front of her blocking the car door. She turns around trying to get out the other side but he grabs her by her hip and pulled towards him, her legs ended up around his waist and she was once again locked in. He introduced himself and told her that she is the only person that ever works late, and he has been looking at her through the CCTV screens. Also that he knows she disconnected the camera a week ago and had a gangbang in her office. He then rips her pants and shirt apart, running his hands all over her chest area at the same time eating her pussy. Daisy is crying, screaming help, begging him to stop, pushing his head away from her pussy. 10 minutes of that, he got up and wipes his lips with the back of his hand saying to her how perfect her pussy is. He leans over to suck her tits, one hand holding his cocking rubbing it on her pussy and clit. Without warning, he enters her all the way in. She arches her back and screams, same time realizing this is the cock that fucked her in the dark a week ago whom she thought was Gary. Jakes hugs her tight around her waist with a nipple in his mouth, with her legs around his hip he fucks her like that for 30 minutes. Her scream and cry echoed the basement the whole time. He then pulls her out the back seat, opens the boot door and threw her upper body in. Leaving her bare ass stick out and upwards, he slaps her ass cheek twice and inserts his cock into her pussy from behind. His rhythm is unpredictable, there is no way of telling when he is going to finish. Another half hour has gone past, being genuinely scared and screaming for her life Daisy is already half unconscious. At his point, Jake still have not came once. He turns her around, now pussy facing out and up. He went on to fuck her, 20 minutes in he came all over her belly and broken shirt. Daisy did not realize he came, she is quite out of it but still mumbling for him to stop. Although he finished, but he was not nearly close to done with her. While he recovers, he inserted the back end of his flashlight halfway in her pussy and sat her down in the back seat. he kisses her lips and move to suck on her neck, same time he pushes the flash light hard in deeper. She came to and made this sound that turned him right back on, he got hard again. Immediately he places her over his lap, the second she sat down his cock is already deep inside her. Grabbing her arms he fucks her upwards, fast and hard. Her weak knees helps him a lot, as she would fall back down everything he pounds her upwards. 30 minutes later, he turns her around to face the front and went on for another 30 minutes without coming. For the next two hours, he fucks her over the hood of the car, put her on the roof and ate her pussy standing at side of the car, fucks her doggy style in the passenger side, plays with his flash light each time he needed to recover. In the 5 hours, he released 4 loads on her. She woke up Saturday morning in the position he last fucked her in, laying over the middle compartment. Upper body in the front, legs wide open in the back seat. She cleaned herself off the best she could and ready to drive home, but instead she found her car keys and the garage remote to be missing. She now has no choice to leave the building through the building, passing the security guard office. Holding her purse and her shirt together, she walks slowly bare foot through the basement. She first door she open she sees Keith having a smoke in the stairwell, he smiles at her. Feeling hopeless, she sat on the stairs next to him. Once he finished his cigarette, he kneel in front from her and forces her legs open. He inserted two fingers inside her and sucks on her clit, he has destroyed her pants and panty completely so she only has her suit jacket around her waist. She didn’t make it easy for him but she didn’t struggle, she was helpless against his strength and stamina. He worked his tongues on every inch of her body from pussy to inside of her mouth. He then fucks her sitting on the railing, back on the railing, bend over the railing from behind, with her laying on the concrete floor, with her hands on the steps and her ass in the air. He then finally gave her keys back and left stairwell, leaving Daisy walking along the walls barely able to stand back to her car. She looks at her phone to see over 50 messages from the group chat asking where she is and to gather in the penthouse. She drove to the penthouse and walked in the same way she walked to the car in the basement. Cody and Gary was there, saw her in that state and thought Andy was being Andy again. Not wanting to burden them and worry them of the possible exposure of their affairs, she never mentioned what Keith did to her to anyone. Since then, Daisy have been avoiding working late. But when she is forced to stay late, she expects Keith to be waiting in basement.  
For the next two months, Keith have forced himself on her 5 times. One night she walked into the basement and saw a van parked next to her car, when she walk close the van door open. Keith was in there with his friend, Logan. Keith wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her in, sitting between his legs she made eye contact with Logan. Logan introduces himself while closing the van door, he is Keith’s gym buddy and heard about their “arrangement” from Keith. From behind, Keith has his hands on her tits and between her legs. Logan holds her feet still with both hands, while Keith touches her all over and taking almost all her clothes off. Eventually she was left with just her panties, Logan pulls her towards him wrapping her legs around his hip. He grins his half hard cock in his pants on her panties, Keith took out his cock rubbing it on her nipple. Logan doesn’t seem to like that she is struggling, he threatens her to stop resisting and start dirty talking or Keith is going to stick his cock in her mouth. She stopped struggling but she kept quiet, even when she in enjoying she has never don’t dirty talk. But Logan didn’t seem to let it go, he really wants her to want him. After more threats, Daisy got frustrated and kinds angry. She straighten her arms and opened Logan’s pants, seeing that Keith loosen his grip. She got up and pushes Logan on his back, sat over his cock and started grinning him herself. This turned Logan on tremendously, he cock erected almost straight away. She then lift her hip and place her pussy over his tip and sat down, her body resting on Logan’s chest she gyrated her hip fucking Logan hard cock. After 3 minutes of that, Logan came hard inside her. Before Daisy could get off him, Keith came close from behind and stuck his cock in her ass. Leaving Logan’s half hard cock inside her, Keith fucked her ass making her scream. Didn’t take long for Logan get hard again, she could feel her vagina getting tighter as Logan gets bigger and tighter inside her. 10 minutes of that Keith came in her ass and left, leaving Logan to do as he wish with her. Logan although would like keep having her, he has a conscious and was unable to force himself on her any further so he let her go. Before leaving, she thanked him.


	11. The Burning Man

Been a year since they took the road trip together, they made plans to visit Burning Man. All nine of them have made themselves available for a whole week, stocked on supplies and headed to the dessert in three different SUVs. Started with Daisy in the same car as Andy, Ben and Cody. Just half hour since they took off, Andy already has Daisy on her back in the back seat and his cock inside her. When they arrived at the first pit stop, Andy and Ben have switched seats. When they parked at the service station Evan and Gary came over to pester Daisy to move to their car, and found Daisy although fully dressed and sitting but has Ben’s hand in her skirt. Almost to climate Daisy was unable to answer them, Andy and Cody however have pushed them aside and say they can have her at the next pit stop. Before parking at the next pit stop, Ben has finished inside Daisy and Cody fucked her for a good hour from behind with her body over the middle compartment. She was then put into Evan and Gary’s truck when they were all filling up on gas, before Gary started driving away Evan already has his face between her legs. Another hour drive, they pulled over on the side of the road so Gary can get into the back seat. He put her on her back, lifted her shirt and pulled down her bra. Roll up her skirt pull her panties aside and put his cock him her, he have been hard for at least 45 minutes. He fucked her so hard and smooth, she came twice in an hour. Next stop she went into Hank, Ian and Jake’s car. Hank and Ian both had at least 45 minutes of her, when they arrived at the motel Jake took another 10 minutes to finish her while the rest checked in. They have 4 rooms booked at the motel, but only two was used. One for a party and the other for naps. Around 2am the motel manager Max walked past and heard the noise, knocked on the party room hoping to ask them to keep it down before he gets any complaints. Cody opened the door and told him he is not going to get any complains as the other rooms closes to them is theirs too. Before agreeing and backing off, he saw what is going on in bed. Daisy being double penetrated by Andy and Ben, surrounded by Evan and Gary. First thought was that she is a hooker, then he remembered her arriving with them in a friendly manner. Saying wow, his feet is glued to the ground and eyes locked on bouncing Daisy. While fucker her ass, Ben saw Max and told Cody to let him in. Ben told Max to take over after he finish and while he take a nap next door. After Ben finished and took his dick out her ass, Andy turned her around and place her back on his chest. He moved his cock from her pussy into her ass, making her pussy available for Max. After only slight hesitation, Max took out his cock and place it over her clit. He started fucking her softly and only a third way in, all the sudden Evan pushes Max’s hip from behind and his cock hits the wall of her vagina hard. Daisy screams, and so did Max. Having felt her whole pussy wraps around his cock so tightly and warm, he wanted more. He got on his feet and squat in an M position, grabbing her tights he fucks her like he never fucked before. Andy stopped and help to hold her still while this monster go crazy with her pussy, the room was filled with her scream his groans and cheers. 10 minutes for that, all three of them came together. Cums squirted out of her pussy and ass at the same time, she screamed in utter satisfaction.   
The next day they continued their journey to Burning Man and managed to settle in before dinner time. When they were eating outside their tents, Logan walked up to say hi to Daisy, she said hi back but refused to introduce her to the guys. Well, she would know what to introduce him as. Friend of the guy that rapes her whenever she works late in the office? Around mid night while everyone is having their own fun, Ian and Jake is busy teasing her by trying to take her clothes off while she sets up her bed. Andy saw Logan close by and pulls into the tent where Daisy is, and ask him what is his deal with her. Logan regrettably told him the truth that he once raped her, Evan laughed and hit him on his back. Told him, there is no need to rape her and pulled him close to Daisy. He then told Ian and Jake to fuck her, they immediately started to tease her for real while Logan watches. Under 2 minutes of foreplay she ended up completely naked, Ian fingering her and Jake has her tits in his mouth. Ian raised her one leg over his shoulder while Jake stood behind her, while Logan watches he pushes his cock inside her pussy and went on to fuck her. Being Ian he didn’t last for more than 3 minutes, she was then rotated around and her pussy is now facing Jake. Jake fucks her the same way got good 10 minutes before finishing inside her, she was squirting along his legs the whole time. Andy then picks her up completely from her back by her tights, basically presenting her pussy to Logan. Logan took his cock out and inserted into her pussy without hesitation, in that pose Logan made her come once. Without taking himself out of her he took her over and place her on the bed, he continued to pound her for the next 40 minutes. During this time 5 guys and come and gone playing with her upper body, until he came on her belly.  
One night during a concert, the all gathered in the back on the field close to the DJ tower. While they are dancing and drinking, they drew a lot of attention as Daisy has been passed around by the 9 guys kissing and groping. Half way through the concert, one drunk stranger and his buddy came up to them and told them if they are not going to fuck her then give her to them. Hank pushed them aside and said to them that she is theirs and fuck off, they pushed back and want them to proof that she is in fact for all of them to fuck freely. Gary bends her over the scaffolding pulls her shorts and panty aside, and inserted his cock into her pussy from behind. Fucks her hard for few minutes and ejaculated at the strangers feet, she jumped around trying to avoid cum on their bare feet. Scolded Gary and demanded further proof that all the guys get to fuck this one girl. He points at the nerdy looking Cody and told him to fuck her, Cody point at himself to ensure they are talking about him. They confirmed and Cody went on to rip her shorts off and dropped his own pants, pick her up and fucks her. He then did the same thing and tried to get his cum on them. Those strangers left, but they did not stop. She was passed around for the rest of the concert, throughout she was touched and fingered by other people in their surroundings. For 3 hours, she was at least two cocks inside her and 15 hands on her body at any given time. She came about 12 times and has about 30 loads inside her. Throughout the whole week she has not stopped being fuck, even when she is asleep someone would be eating her pussy. Once a day the guys would wash her by pouring clean water on her naked body out in the open for everyone else to see, sometimes even with a cock inside her. The whole week they all stayed drunk and sexually satisfied, barely any sleep or food especially Daisy. On their journey to the mid way motel, Daisy was left alone to catch up on rest.  
With Logan thy arrived at the same motel as before, Max was there welcoming them with open arms and half erected dick. Everyone was well rested and gathers in one room preparing to drink and play games, and the game is strip black jack. Everyone would draw two cards, the person closes to 21 would take off one item of clothing. Just 40 mins in, most of the guys is completely naked and out of the game. Daisy still has her t-shirt, bra and panties on. Left in the game with Gary and Hank, they are down to just boxers. Looking like Daisy is going to win, the guys had a discussion to restart the game and change the rules. Despite Daisy’s objection, she was outvoted by 10. The new rule is, instead of striping the loser will be demanded to do one thing by the other players. From that point on doesn’t matter who losses, Daisy get something done to her. Andy ate her pussy, Ben finger fucked her, Cody fucked her ass, Evan fucked her pussy, Gary and Hank double penetrated her pussy, Ian and Jake doubled teamed her, Logan fucked her tits. 3 hours into it, she decided to punish them. She turned the game to truth or dare, the guys thought the outcome would be the same and all agreed. She went first and spins the bottle, it landed on Ian. She dared him to get hard and holds up her handbag, to her surprise he actually did it. Thinking she would have a chance to punish him for failing, she ended up wasting a turn. Ian then spins the bottle and landed on Andy, Andy was then dared to make her come in under 2 minutes. Andy being the original member of the gang, knew exactly what would make her come. He pulls her over to sit on the dresser, pointed his cock upwards in her opening. The second Ben start the clock and shouted go, he fucks her in that angle in full speed. Rubbing his hot hard cock on her G spot in that speed made her came almost straight away, she came all over the dresser and on the carpet. But he did stop, he went on until he came himself in the process making her come 2 more times. He then put her back in the circle to continue the game, which Max suggested they move it to the swimming pool. The pool is out in the open without all the rooms, everyone staying in there is from Burning Man.  
Sitting around the pool they continued the game, before the bottle landed on her again she barely had any energy to think straight. Almost everyone had their turn to fuck her in or around the pool, the constant splashing and cheering drew a crowd. All the balconies has men standing in it watching them, some even cheering on and giving instruction on what they should do to her. Ben and Cody double penetrated her in the pool. Evan doggy fucked her over the lounge chair. Gary has his cock in her pussy, Hank’s cock in her ass and Ian sucking on her tits. Jake and Ian also ganged up on her. Guess all the other men cheering around them really made them want to put on a show for them. Even the manager Max fucked her for good 10 minutes before ejaculating inside her pussy, followed with Logan giving her a good creampie. After 3 hours of pool side fun, Daisy could barely stand and had to be carried back in by Logan. Only took a few minutes for everyone to fall asleep, Daisy in bed next to Logan. Half hour of sleep, Logan got woken up by snoring coming from the others sleeping on the floor and couch. He turns around to snuggle Daisy, to find his own cock is hard and is poking daisy on her thigh. He climbs over her and lift her t shirt, playing with her nipple with his lips and tongue. He kisses his was down her body, carefully spreads her legs apart. He holds her clit in between his lips, and licking it gently. He runs his tongue slowly from the bottom of her pussy back to her clit a few times, she is turning her body but still asleep. He pushes her legs upwards and positions himself between her legs in front of her pussy, leans forward and places his palms next to her head. He then pushes himself inside her slowly, while still asleep she tries to move her body upwards but her shoulders caught in place by his hands. He pulls his cock out almost all the way, then pushes in slowly all the way in again. About 20 times of that, he ejaculated deep inside her. He pulls his dick out and lay back down next to her, the whole process was witnessed by Ian. He got up from the floor and got into the same position has Logan, he manages to put in about 10 gentle fucks before ejaculating mid way inside her pussy. Hank also got up and did the same thing, he lasted about 40 rounds of pushing is cock in and out of her pussy then ejaculated with just his tip inside her. He then closes her legs, gave Ian and Logan a high five before going back to sleep. When almost everyone is awake except for Daisy, Hank told Andy to go check out her pussy. Andy carefully spread her legs apart and saw white cum dripping out and sliding down along her pussy and in between her ass. They then gathered everyone that walks pass to have a look, until Ben decided to ruin the scenery but inserting his big cock inside her hard and fast. She woke up screaming, with cum squirting out her pussy. The all then took turns fucking and cumming inside her pussy, ended up with a huge mess in bed. Before leaving the motel Cody washed her half asleep body in the tub as the others load the cars, she was then dressed and put in the car with Andy Ben and Cody.


	12. The Kidnap

One day arriving at the penthouse, Daisy was grabbed from her car in the basement. She was forced into a black van and driven away, brought to a cabin what seen to be at least 100km from the penthouse. After almost 90 minute with her hands tied in the back of the van, she was tied to a chair in the lounge of the cabin. There three men with her in the cabin, no one she has seen before. She beg them to tell them why they have taken her, no one said a word to her. For 24 hours she has her hand tied behind her back, only get taken off to eat and use the washroom with supervision. Finally one of the men Neil explains to her that they were business associates of Cody, and that Cody has screwed them over on a big payday. Their plan is to lure him to the cabin using her, to torture and kill him. After she heard that, she was longer pleading for her own life but for Cody’s. She begs them more than she did for herself, she offers to do anything for them in exchange for them leaving Cody alone. In which the other guy Oliver ask if she would even have sex with them, she said yes as she would even die for him. Together with Peter, the three of them spends all night discussing amongst themselves.  
The next morning, they woke her up to tell her their terms in order not to lure Cody to his death. Apparently the kidnapping plan was not only theirs, there were also doing it for 10 other men he had screwed over during his process of building his current company. The three of them were suppose to provide evidence of Cody’s torture and death to them. Neil suggested that in order to convince the 10 others to give up their revenge on Cody for sex with her, they need to put together a proposal. First they will need photos of her body, also the nature of the arrangement moving forward. Without hesitating or even quite contemplating, she simply agreed to everything they said. When they were ready to start, Neil took off her cuff and also her pants. Taking a few photos of her with one less clothing at a time, she was eventually left completely naked. Neil proceeded to take close up photos of her eyes, lips, neck, tits and nipples. She was reluctant to spread her legs when it came time to shoot a close up of her pussy, holding the camera he wave at Oliver that is standing next to Peter behind him watching. Oliver understood the signal, went over to force her legs open by the knees. A couple of shots were taken, Oliver ran his hands up her thighs before letting her go. Peter then suggested they shot a video with her making sexy noises, which will be more appealing to the 10 men they need to answer to. Neil agreed and set up the camera on a tripod pointing over her upper body, he then spreads her leg and started licking her pussy out of frame. The video was 5 minutes long, showing her face moaning and slightly resisting. They then left her in the bedroom while they compile a file to be emailed to the others, proposal is to keep her in the cabin monitored by the three of them for anyone to come by when they feel like having her.  
While they waited for responds, Neil went back into the bedroom to finish what he started. Without the camera, he ate her pussy even more and inserted his cock inside her. He fucks her in missionary for 15 minutes before ejaculating on her belly, she showed some resistance but overall was accepting as she knows there is no point fighting back. As he is finishing, Oliver came in to tell him they have received 3 replies agreeing to the proposal. As Neil walks out to have a look, Oliver cleans her belly off with a towel and climbs over her. He kissing her on the lips, sticking his tongue in her mouth and moves him way down to her pussy. Ate her for 10 minutes before taking out his already hard cock and pushing it into her pussy, fucking her for another 10 minutes before ejaculating into the towel. He went out to ask if there is any more reply, after Peter told him they got 2 more yes he ask he has stick his dick in her mouth. After he replied no, Peter went in to do the same thing to her. During him furiously pounding her pussy, Neil and Oliver walked in telling him Quin wants a video of her being fuck. Neil then picks up the camera again and pointed on Daisy, showing Peter’s cock running in and out of her pussy hard and fast moving up to her face that is trying not to scream. Before the end of the video, they managed to catch her letting out a perfectly sexy scream as she came when Peter increased his speed and ejaculated all over her pussy. They emailed the video to Quin and the others, with an hour they receive the rest of the 5 men agreeing to the proposal.   
That night Quin came by, he couldn’t help himself after watching that video over and over. Neil opens the bedroom door, presenting to him Daisy that is sitting on the floor next to the bed. Neil closes the door as Quin walks in, he sat down next to her on the floor and introduced himself. He took few minutes telling her in a calm voice what he will be doing to her. That he will run his hands up her leg into her shorts, then slide the tip of his finger up and down her pussy while kissing her. When she gets a bit wet, he would insert one finger into her pussy and finger fuck her gently to make her wetter. With his other hand he will running up her body under her shirt and play with her nipple, flicking and squeezing them lightly. When she is wet enough, he is going to put her on the bed and take her shorts off and taste the juice that is covering her pussy. He will then move his mouth up and suck on her nipples, and while doing that he will be inserting his penis in her pussy at any point. He would hump her while as fast as he can while kissing her lips and nipples, when ready he will get up and fuck her brains out until they both orgasm at the same time. As he finish speaking, he went on to do exactly that. 30 minutes later, he came all over her pussy and thighs. He zip up his pants and left the cabin, leaving Daisy in the bedroom cleaning herself with the towel. Almost immediately, Rob walks in. He was less of a gentleman, without saying a word he took out his cock and spreads her leg. He was already hard from listening the them while waiting in the lounge, he squeezes his cock in her pussy and started fucking her faster and faster. 10 minutes later, he flips her around and continues from behind. Another 10 minutes past, he grabs on her hip tight and fucks her as fast as he could then came on her back. He cleans off her back and told her he will see her soon before leaving the room, as the door open Daisy could see another man standing there. Steve came in and introduced himself, he sits her naked body on his lap and starts kissing her and running his hands all over her body. He lay her down, lift her legs up and start licking her pussy and stroking his cock. Didn’t take long for him to get hard, he got up and inserted his cock in her pussy while hugging the legs along his chest. 5 minutes for that, he pulls her leg apart without stopping a motion. He rubs his thumb on her clit as he continue to fuck her, she is biting her fingers trying not to moan. Without a warning, he pulls out and sprays his cum along her body and some on her face. As she cleans off again, she fell asleep concern about how many of them is actually out there waiting for their turn.  
Neil woke her up to take a shower, she took one for as long as she could running the water the hottest she could bare. When she came out of the shower, her clothes was replaced with a bathrobe. She walks out the bathroom in the robe and saw Neil sitting on the bed, he signals her to come over. He have her stand in front of her and he untied her robe, admiring her body thinking she is the sexiest girl he could ever imagine. Perky C cup with tiny pink nipples, flat belly between her firm waists, hairless pink pussy, small tight ass cheeks . He runs his hands along her waist feeling her smooth skin, kissing her belly with a little tongue. Oliver then came in behind her and drops her robe, touching her smooth soft back. As he cups her ass and spread her cheeks apart, Neil runs his fingers along her pussy and flicks her nipple trying to make her wet. Oliver kissing her neck feels that she is getting wet, he took his cock out through his zipper and pointed at her ass hole. He pushes in slowly, lifting her up slightly making her lean her head back and moans. Neil stood up and lift up one of her leg, drops his boxers and slide his cock in her wet pussy. Heard her moaning, Peter came in and stood next to her kissing her and playing with her tits. In the same position, they switch places and gang banged her for two hours straight. At the end of it she was covered in so much cum, she took another shower before going to sleep. After about 5 hours of sleep, she got waken up by a hand under her rob between her legs with two fingers inside her pussy. In shock she held on to this stranger’s arms as he makes her squirt with his fast fingers pressing on her G-spot. He saw that she finally woke up he kisses her, even with his tongue in her mouth she is still moaning with slight screams. With him toying with her G-spot like that, she came hard squirting all over his hand and screaming into the pillow. Instead of giving her a breather, he spreads her legs wider and kneels in front of her wet pussy. Despite her hands on his abs pushing his away, he penetrates her pussy with his rock hard cock. He is so hard Daisy feels as if he is fucking her with concrete, she could feel his cock pressing inside her as he moves in and out slowly. Awhile of that, he hugs her and turn them both around. He is now on his back and she is kneeling over his hip with his cock still inside her, he holds on to her hip and continues to fuck her upwards. She tries to get away, but his cock is too deep inside her and it is so hard it doesn’t move. She is running out of energy and could barely keep her body up, she rest her body on his chest. At this point he yells out for someone name Usher to come in, Usher came in and Tom that is still fucking her pointed at her ass. Usher walk up close and touches her ass cheeks, stating how she is in she a good angle. He runs his hands up and down her body, while stroking his penis. Didn’t take him long to get hard, he then kneels behind her and over Tom’s thigh. He slap his 10 inch cock on her ass and runs his tip along her ass crack, before separating her cheeks and inserting his cock in her ass. Helpless Daisy waves her arms slightly and mumbles that they are too much for her, and the she can’t take it. Tom and Usher double penetrated her for good 45 minutes before both finishing all over her. She once again went into the bathroom and wipes herself with a wet towel, she heard Neil yelling for her to come out. With only the bathrobe to wear, she walks out the bedroom and saw the three of them sitting around the dining table with breakfast. She sits down with them and started eating what they put in her plate, avoiding eye contact. They told her that today the remainder 5 men will be paying her their first visit today, and some might even bring a friend. After breakfast she was told to return to her room, not long after there is a knock on the main door and two voice can be heard from outside. Almost immediately her door came open, standing there is Victor that introduced himself and next to him is Felix. Felix the police officer from her road trip, they were both shock to see each other. He laughed and started telling the guys how he fucked her every night for two weeks with 4 other guys in a resort, and that she had a vasectomy and won’t be pregnant. Hearing that they all responded in joy, Neil turns around and say he is going to send an email chain to inform everyone. Felix picks her up from the back by her thigh and presents her pussy to Victor, telling him he got to taste her. Victor lowers his face between her legs and starting licking, just a small taste he was hooked. He spread her pussy lips apart wider and starts eating her harder, time to time sneaking a finger inside her and taking it out. He then stood back and tells Felix to fuck her, Felix obliged. Putting her down to unzip his pants, picks her back up with her legs along his chest and aims her pussy on his fat cock. Forces his meat inside her he barely fits, she screams in agony Victor cheers. Victor enjoys how his giant friend is destroying his cute petite girl, he rubs his cock in his pants as he tells Felix what to do. As Victor got as hard as he could get, he told Felix to give her to him. Felix laid her on the bed and pulls out his cock slowly, as large volume of her juice poured out with it. Victor turns her around and penetrated her ass with his cock, with gave Daisy quite a surprise. Men doesn’t normally go for her ass when her pussy is available, she can’t remember the last time she has a cock in her ass alone and not one in her pussy too. He then pulls out and turns her around, but yet he puts in back in her ass. With her pussy wide and out in the open, she suddenly feels empty and at the same time very turned on. Like how one would feel having foreplay with a man with his hard cock hanging out his pants, but just not sticking it inside you. But that feeling didn’t stay for long as Felix sat next to her and inserted his middle finger in her pussy, finger fucking her to the rhythm same to Victor. She ended up passing out, last thing she remembers was the two started to fuck and finger her faster. She woke up all cleaned and dress under the sheet, it is dark out. She hears multiple voices coming from the lounge, as she tries to sit up something on the night stand fell. As it hits the ground, she talking in the lounge stops completely. Oliver opens the door turning the lights on, take one look at her and told the guys she is awake. Walk in three stranger, William, Xander, Yusuf and Zach. The surrounded her discussing amongst themselves what to do, if they should gang up or run a train on her. Oliver told her she has her own shelve to blame, if she didn’t pass out they would be there all at the same time. The four settled with running a train with her, they would each has 2 minutes rotation with her pussy until they all finishes. Starting with William, they first took turns eating and fingering her freshly washed pussy. Back to William he insert his cock in her pussy, fucking her nice and slow for about 2 minutes. Xander, Yusuf and Zach then does the same for about 2 minutes each then back to William and around again. Each time they go again, they fuck faster and faster. More and more unwilling to have just 2 minutes, they then took turn coming inside her. Giving her a huge creampie.


End file.
